THE DESCENDANTS OF SHINIGAMI : UZUMAKIS
by mocking harsh
Summary: ITS ABOUT NARUTO INHERITING THE LEGACY OF THE UZUMAKIS NARU-HINA PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic I hope you will like it I want to say that all this is borrowed from the amazing universe created by Mashashi Kishimoto. I am open for any and every kind of criticism and suggestions. I will be happy if you will correct me or advice me in making the plot more interesting I may be not so regular with the updates but I will see the story to the end.

Epilogue

The descendants of shinigami: uzumakis

"It's time Hiruzen he has to take command."Don't you think it's early he is still of all people shouldn't underestimate an it's not like I have any say in it."I hope u know what you have to do" said the man in the white cloak with his deep serene voice.

Yes i will do whatever I can to buy you time so you can groom him tomorrow is the preliminary for the chunin exams I m pretty sure there are going to be more shinobis who had have survived the test in forest of death than we expect.

I believe you Hiruzen and having said that the mysterious man disappear as mysteriously as he came.

Lord third now placing his hands below his chin was looking out of the window of his hokage office was contemplating the situation .Naruto I hope you are prepare things are not going to be same it will be hard from here on.

He then waved his hand in air and soon two anbu appeared "Call Homura and Koharo we have important things to discuss" .The anbus after bowing their head vanished in thin air.

We also have to see what to do with the snake. Oh! It's going to be one hell of a headache and then after a deep sigh he confronted the nemesis of hokages the paperwork.


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS BENEFACTOR

Hey guys here is the next chapter I am not adding the part we all know that is the preliminary exams because the real story starts after that .I hope you all will like it.

The descendants of shinigami: uzumakis

And so we have come to the end of the preliminaries .Hiruzen was saying" the chunin exams are not only to decide who is fit to be chunin but also to show off our talent and skills to all the nobles and prominent people to attract our client and as such i will give you enough time to prepare yourself.

Hey old man aren't we going to fight now said Naruto interrupting him .Sakura hit him in the head isn't it clear from what he is saying and also Naruto show him some respect he is our hokage. The others just sighed at Naruto's antics .the third started again but after giving a concerned look at Naruto that made Naruto for some reason apprehensive.

Ahem so as I was saying you all will be given some time the finals will be after three months from now. That rose many eyebrows as giving so much time was unheard of and it also made the suna shinobis nervous but one certain shinobi standing behind Hiruzen just smiled what do you have in mind sensei

He was cool after all snakes are known for their patience.

That's one hell of a time we got hey Shikamaru i hope you won't slack off and train your ass off said the beautiful bond in purple Ino. And Shikamaru being Shikamaru just replied "troublesome." Kakashi and all the other jounins was thinking just one thing why they had been given so much time.

Naruto was roaming around the village when he stopped at a certain familiar shop ichirakus ramen shop. Hey Naruto how was the exams said Ayame

Oh it was fine nee -chan I got in the finals but for some strange reason we were given three months so I think I have to train very hard I should find Kakashi and ask him to train me. But before that it's ramen time. He ordered 5 bowls of meso ramen when the order came he was just about to eat it when a hand was placed in his shoulder. So Naruto still ramen fan I guess. He recognised that deep voice it was that strange man who had met him in several occasions especially on his birthdays and he was still wearing that old white cloak. We have something to discuss my boy something important the last two words he spoke with more seriousness then he usually does.

This man was Naruto benefactor always making him happy whenever he comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Descendants of Shinigami**

"It's time Hiruzen" said the cloaked figure completely covered in white.

"it's too early. He is young, naive and how to say it... not so smart"

"He has potential, it only requires a skill artist to chisel him."

"No it's ... Hiruzen!" Now the cloaked figure was losing his patience "You of all people shouldn't underestimate an Uzumakis. We don't have te concept of age when it comes to skill, it's time he does his duty." I hope you won't do anything that will make me take desperate steps" and after saying that he vanished in thin air.

Now the professor was contemplating the situation resting his chin on his hands which were interlocked. "First ori drimaru and this" I just hope you come out of the forest of death without any serious injury; Naruto things are going to be difficult from here on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Choice:-**

Seeing the familiar, jovial face he lit up like a Christmas tree and cheerfully greeted him "Hey old man long time no see."

The strange man was 5 foot 7 inch tall, sporting thick white stubble and a well built up physique. He had an intimidating personality and his eyes speak of years of experience.

"Well I can see that you have grown up into a fine lad" he said while patting his back "and you still like orange don't you" he smiled.

"Yes it's the best said the ever-energetic Naruto"  
"But why did you come after such a long time, you could to meet me once or twice"

"Oh! Sorry but if it will help, this time I am here to take you to my homeland to train you"

It took one minute for Naruto to completely understood what he went and then with all his hand raised high fingers forming a fist and the other hand on his heart and shouted "Yippee" When.. When we are going. Is it today, where is your homeland, will you teach me some cool awesome techniques datteboyo."

"Cool down Naruto first fill yourself, we have a lot to talk before I take you" this time his voice was deep and intimidating.

"I see you have a friend here so what will you like sio" asked Ayame

Same what my dear friend is eating, he said with a pleasant smile.

When Ayame went inside he turned towards him and with a serious look said to him Naruto now this trip with me will see you learning about you lineage and your responsibility to the Uzumakis clan.

Naruto's eyes widened but he let the man speak

You have to choose, things will not be same again from here on your path will be more difficult.

You may hear facts, you will not like or have to endure things far beyond what you have done now.

It's your choice if you will come or not. I will be waiting tomorrow at training ground 47, at 5 make your decision.

Ayame came by then with two bowls of miso Ramen. They ate in silence, which was strange and then the man departed leaving Naruto to make his decision.

 **Author's note :_ I am sorry for delay and please bare me with poor edition. I have limited resource and very very limited time.. I hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Decision

"Old man Hokage, who were my parents?"

"They were good people who sacrificed their life for the village.

"But what were their names. Why don't you tell me anything about them?"

"When the time will come you will know"

Naruto just humped, folded his hand and turned his head abruptly

Naruto was remembering the many conversations he had with the hokage about his parent s. Every time he tried to know their identities, the hokage would simply brush him off.

"This trip with me will see you learning about your lineage." The strange man words were ringing in his ears.

From the time he got conscious of the world he wanted to know about his parents and now he has the chance to know about them, but can he really trust. There were many instances when he had been betrayed because he believed in some one blindly.

Naruto lowered his head his eyes looking a shade darker like a blue sea of pain and face expressing his sadness.

"should I go and ask the hokage, he would know about the person, for some strange reason he seems to know everything about me?"

Naruto's thoughts were still unclear clouded with doubt, apprehensions, suspicion and a little ray of hope.

HGis chin resting on his knees he looked at the setting sun, then why? Why? Am I the only one who is hated? He remembered several incidents when he was treated like a pariah.

He started crying, sitting on the fourth hokage head; it was not something he was doing for the first time.

"Something troubling you Naruto." He looked back; the hokage with his pipe in mouth was looking at him with loving eyes. Naruto wiped his eyes. "Grandpa, today the I meet.

"I know my boy. The time has finally come Naruto." There was no need to say anything more, he understood he hugged him and as capricious as he is spoke with the top his voice. "OK! Time to get ready for the trip." Hiruzen chuckled, "Naruto be careful from here on you will embark upon a path full of obstacles but remember they are not to dodge but to overcome and become strong."

"Ya I got it and don't worry, I am a Shinobi now" and he hold his head protector and with glimmer in his eyes said. " I will become a hokage after all I have to become strong."

And with that he left for his home.

"He had surely grown up in an interesting lad isn't he Hiruzen" it was the familiar deep voice.

"Without a doubt old friend, take care of him" you don't have to say that to me you know that, I will look through that he is groomed into a fine shinobi, he can surpass his parents he surely will."

"You should rest my friend you have a long journey to make tomorrow."

"I may be old but not an old hag like you; I can still defeat the best of your jounino"

They both chuckled and then parted to make arrangements for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Journey Begins...**

The next day Naruto was standing in training ground 47 with his long bag pack and his , and his usual orange outfit with his headband proudly wrapped around=d his forehead.

"You are earlier than expected,"

"Yes, I was waiting for almost 2 hour, you said to come at 5... but yourself came at 7," The last few words he said very slowly because when he turned to see the old man there was another man old but younger than his strange friend having long white hairs face markings and he was very tall too.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean, you don't know me?"

"I am the great toad sage..."

"Spare us the long boring, exaggerated introduction Jiraya." This time it was the cloaked figure.

"Oh! You are so boring pouted the tall man"

"Hey old man, why this old geezer is here"

This remarked created a tick mark on Jiraya's face. "HE may be is among the best shinobis of Konaha, he is one of the three samins."

"What, mean like Orichimaru?" asked Naruto.

"Yes not exactly like him" said Jiraya in a dead serious tone.

His sudden change of tone somewhat made Naruto uneasy. "Imoji I think it's time to start his first lesson."

"You, be my guest to teach him."

"Wait you name is Jinoji."

"Isn't it clear by now" asked Jiraya.

"Now don't waste your time, the technique I am going to teach you is one of the most necessary techniques a ninja must know

(at this Naruto's face beamed) you are going to learn how to store things in a scroll, like your backpack."

"What, you told it's one of the most necessary techniques" complained Naruto in a very loud voice.

"Don't shout kid, imagine what if the Ninja has to make a loug journey or has ha to run from enemy rims, carrying lots of weapon, how will it be possible"

"Oh! Now I get you, hey but before I start, (grandpa Imoji smiled at this) my chounin exams are after three months will I be back by then."

"Yes you will, Naruto"

At this Naruto raised his hand, fingers round a fist and shouted

"I'll train hard and defeat Neji and prove that destiny can be changed"

The two older men just smiled at this.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Water –walking**_

"Ahh... I can't do it, it's been two hours since I am practising to do it and all I can achieve is to store a bottle of water" shouted the blond.

"You are pushing it too much, use less chakra, wait let me take a look," said Jiraya and touched his stomach after removing his jacket which somewhat unnerve Naruto.

"A fine hand seal hand, huh. Ok this will do it" and then there a sudden rush of chakra on Naruto's stomach which threw him a few feet away.

"Now, try again" Jiraya said.

This time Naruto did it with ease; he succeeded in storing his backpack in the scroll after hour & half of practice.

"You are good, but we still have 1 and half hour left, so let's see... yes, try to walk in water, concentrate your chakra in your leg to do it the same way you walk up the tree." Imoji said.

"It sounds cool but there's one problem, no river or lake here" but as soon as he said that Imoji has used a earth water ambo to dig a small pool and showed him how to walk on water."

"Easy, for a super ninja like me." Said Naruto and entered the pool but he went straight down and then shrieked and jumped out of the chilling water.

Lessons

#1: Never be too overconfident.

#2: Be prepare for what you are doing... You should have taken off your clothes first.

#3: Adversities forces us to develop.

"You know you are not nice... you are cruel" said the blonde and again tried to walk over the water surface this time with caution, he succeeded.

"Yippee" shouted and then again fell

Lesson #4: Transient success is useless.

"Ok, I understood but what do you mean by transient?" Imoji face palmed at this

"It means short term," helped Jiraya.

"Oh! Ok no time to waste got to learn water walking."

Half an hour later Naruto although completely soaked was easily walking and running on the water surface.

"He is a fast leaner" Jiraya said.

"Do you expect anything less from an Uzumakis and that too of royal blood ?"

Imoji said and smirked

Jiraya heaved a sigh and then said

"I think it's time we move. Hey! Naruto we are going, come"

"Huh! Ok yes, he ran towards them and soon all there were standing in proximity.

Jiraya took out a scroll bite his finger to drew blood and after a quick and complicated formation of hand signs hit the scroll with his palm and shouted "Ninja art reverse summoning Technique."


End file.
